Adam Arclight
|-|Base= |-|Stigmata= |-|God Form= Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C. 7-C to Low 7-B via Fragments | 7-B | 7-A Name: Adam Arclight (the clone of the real one) Origin: Needless Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Clone of the Second Christ, Needless, Leader of Simeon Pharmaceutical Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Superhuman Speed, Heat Absorption, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Ice Manipulation,Magnetism Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Flight, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Transformation (Via Fragments), Regeneration (Low-High), Immortality (Type 3), Invisibility, Energy Manipulation, Molecule Manipulation (Via Psychokinesis and Agnishwattas), Shapeshifting and Size Manipulation (Via Doppelganger), Limited Reality Warping, Dark Matter Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Via Fragance), Mind Control (Via Black Attraction), Memory Manipulation (Via Blackout Invoke and Psychokinesis) Electricity Manipulation, Body Puppetry (Via Fragance and Psychokinesis), Mind Manipulation, Reactive Evolution, Perception Manipulation (Via Fragance) Attack Potency: Small Town level (Matched Adam Blade even when containing himself). Town level+ via PF Zero (The explosion overshadow the Simeon Tower) to Small City level via Fifth Wave | City level (Stomped Blade, Eve, Mio and Teruyama) | Mountain level (Far stronger than before). Some attacks ignore conventional durability. Speed: Hypersonic+ (Faster than Setsuna and Blade) | Hypersonic+ | Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: At least Class K (He got an enhanced power from Mio. Gravity Manipulation can decrease the weight of objects) | Class M | Class M Striking Strength: Small Town Class (Matched Blade physically even when he was avoiding to cause severe damage to Blade) | City Class | Mountain Class Durability: Small Town level (Tanked attacks from Blade. Survived being in the center of the PF Zero explosion, although it destroyed most of his body and took a time to recover). At least Small City level against heat based attacks | City level (Unharmed after receive attacks from Blade, Eve, Mio and Teruyma, without even defending himself) | Mountain level Stamina: Extremely high, Regeneration makes him difficult to kill. The powers of PF Zero and Doppelganger are Resistant to Power Nullification. Range: Standard melee range, Hundreds of meters using Fragments, and one Kilometer using PF Zero. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extremely high (Leader of Simeon Pharmaceutical) Weaknesses: He is a clone defectively designed in order to explode and spread the Eden's Seed. However, only Gido and Saten can get access to this weakness. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Planet Crusher:' A powerful fist. *'PF Zero:' Besides replica and enhance the other Fragments, he can create a massive explosion with this attack *'Atomic Hail Spark:' A dual blast of fire and ice. *All the attacks from Blade, Eve, Teruyama, Setsuna, Mio, Kuchinashi, Riru, Uten, Saten, Kafka, Strom, Hatfield, Seto, Solva, Aruka, Ishiyama and possibly much more. Key: Base | Stigmata | God Form Note: The Statement about reaching the power of a Big Bang is considered an hyperbole since no power showed that level and both The Second Christ and the Angel, the strongest being in the serie besides Almighty Blade, only survived a explosion that created the Black Spot, a feat that is far below 3-B, 3-A or Low 2-C. Gallery File:AdamArclight.png File:Arclight Adam.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Manga Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Clones Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Magnetism Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Needless Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Heat Users Category:Immortals Category:Transformation Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Status Effect Users Category:Perception Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Memory Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users